


Mi razón

by Hadali23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Omega Verse, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: El Capitán América salvaría al mundo, destruyendo a Hydra, sacrificándose, por las buenas personas que existían, por su familia.Tomó una respiración profunda, este era su destino, uno bueno, que valía la pena.-Steve...Punk...no hagas estoLa voz de Bucky se escucho por la radio, y él tenia tantas razones por las cuales desistir, por las cuales renunciar...pero al mismo tiempo sabia, ellos entenderían, sabían que era necesario.-Buck...-Escúchame bien Rogers-se tensó, la voz de Howard ahora se escucho-vas a salir de ese maldito avión, y vas a regresar porque no permitiré que huyas de tu maldita responsabilidad-Howard, yo...-Los Nazis atacaron, el pueblo fue destruido...Steve, Tony y Peter, ellos los tienenEl paisaje blanco se extendía frente a él, no por nada iba a sacrificarse, cargo su escudo y, justo a tiempo, antes de que el avión terminara estrellándose, él saltó.





	1. To build a home

**Author's Note:**

> Situada en la película del Capitán América el primer Vengador, Tony nació en los 40's.
> 
> Donde Steve no termina congelado. Donde Peter y Tony terminan como prisioneros en un campo nazi.
> 
> Tema delicado aunque sin entrar en tanto detalle. Inspirado en las películas de "La Vida es Bella" "La lista de Schindler" y "El Diario de Ana Frank", en la canción de "To build a home" de The cinematic orchestra.

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía.**

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_La mirada ansiosa y nerviosa que su Alfa le dio le causo un pequeño escalofrío, trato de sonreírle intentando calmarle, libero su aroma._

_-Steve, tranquilo, esta bien, no te preocupes, además, mi padre tiene a toda una armada vigilando la ciudad-le sonrió-y el coronel Phillips no se arriesgaría a perder a una de la mejores mentes en el ejercito_

_Y el Alfa asintió, no convencido, pero seguro de las palabras dichas, su Omega, contrario a lo que la gente dijera, era la mente brillante para crear armas, hijo del mejor beneficiario del ejercito, sin duda alguna, intocable._

_-Peter…_

_-Vendrá conmigo_

_-Tony…_

_-Descuida, mi madre vendrá con nosotros, igual no puedo tenerlo mientras estoy en reunión y eso-le guiñó un ojo-mejor preocupante por regresar sano y salvo ¿bien? por poco y Bucky muere…tienes que cuidarte Steve, Alfa_

_Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su Omega, respirando hondo el dulce aroma que desprendía._

_-Estaré de regreso antes de que me extrañes_

_El castaño rió._

_-Imposible, ya te extraño_

-¿Papi?

-Shh…esta bien cariño, te tengo, tranquilo

Sus brazos se sentían pesados, adormecidos incluso…pero por nada del mundo bajaría a su hijo, apenas y cabían e, incluso si eso le costaba uno que otro empujón o golpe, no permitiría que lo lastimaran. Tratar de mantener la calma era un trabajo difícil teniendo en cuenta la condición en la que se encontraba, su mirada cruzo con los ojos de su madre…tragó, un suave apretón en su hombro y él necesitó de todo su control para no sucumbir en llanto, su cachorro lo necesitaba.

-Huele feo…

Cerró sus ojos, conteniendo una arcada por que si, el olor que invadía aquel vagón de tren era sin duda alguna, desagradable, casi tóxico.

-Duerme un rato Pet

-Pero no tengo sueño…¿ya vamos a llegar?

Su mirada paso por el vagón, o la caja, donde se encontraban, juraba, más de 100 gentes, no había distinción, Alfas, Betas y Omegas, uno que otro cachorro como Peter, chicos y grandes, jóvenes y ancianos…no importaba realmente, no si eran…rebeldes, traidores.

Vio a una Omega, al igual que él, tenia sus brazos ocupados, la diferencia aquí, estaba en estado, tragó, tenia suficiente con Peter como para preocuparse de otro pequeño…no podía ver como es que soportaría esto, porque si, no era idiota y ayudaba un poco el haber participado en todas esos planeamientos de ataque y salvamento. A comparación del resto aquí, o al menos la gran mayoría, tanto su madre como él eran conscientes, su futuro era incierto, su vida pendía de un hilo, o mejor dicho, del humor de los soldados, de los nazis.

_-Sigue sin agradarme la idea_

_-Steve, cielo…tranquilo, te prometo llamar todos los días_

_-Tony, ambos sabemos que eso es imposible_

_Cierto, bueno al menos había intentado._

_-Estaremos bien, lo prometo ¡hey! soy un Stark, se utilizar todas las armas existentes y en proceso, puedo cuidarme_

_-Eso lo sé, peor no significa que me agrade…_

_-Vamos Punk, el hombre ya habló, confía un poco_

_Entrecerrando los ojos el castaño se cruzo de brazos._

_-Que me defiendas no significa que me caigas bien ¿escuchaste Barnes?_

_-Vamos Stark, trato de ayudarte, sabes que me amas_

_La risa tranquila y divertida del Omega se escucho al ver a su Alfa lanzarse contra su amigo, y aunque los tres sabían era un juego tonto, los dos Alfas se alegraban de relajar al Omega porque, aunque intentara fingir, podían ver la tensión en sus hombros._

Trato de no entrar en pánico cuando el vagón redujo su marcha, temía el lugar a donde los hubieran traído, sus brazos cerrandose más entorno a su hijo.

Los gritos y ordenes eran dadas incluso antes de que abrieran la caja, la luz golpeó con fuerza y agradeció, el viaje fuera corto, o algo parecido.

-Papi…quiero ir al baño

-¿Puedes aguantar cariño?

Algunas personas se quejaron ante la intensa luz, después los gritos ante la brusquedad y poco tacto con el que eran tratados, tomo la mano de su madre esperando ser suficiente para no separarse, conocía el proceso, no los separarían, pero era cuestión de tiempo para ello.

-Papi…

-Shh…ahora Peter, aguanta un poco amor

La vista frente a él fue…bueno, que podía decir, intimidante. Él recordaba, las veces en que llegaba a esos campos, ya destruidos y limpios de cualquier fechoría realizada, su imaginación no era nada a lo que tenia en frente, podía oler la muerte que se asentaba ahí, aterrador.

Había cuatro filas, las personas a su al rededor estaba desconcertada, y aunque la fachada se veía cálida y acogedora, el ambiente no indicaba lo mismo. Podía ver el esfuerzo de los soldados por tratar de ser poco bruscos, claro, atrae a la presa y cuando entre en confianza ¡zaz! la cruel realidad.

-Tony…

-No te separes de mi

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, se formaron en la segunda fila, observó, la mayoría de las personas eran judías, aquella característica estrella portada en la manga de su vestimenta, esto era una pesadilla.

_-¿Crees que fue buena idea?_

_-Tony, cariño-su madre le sonrió-incluso si digo que no, igual habrías venido_

_-Tienes razón…quizá, debí dejarlo en casa_

_-Bueno, Peter no estaría feliz_

_-Probablemente no, pero estaría más tranquilo-su mirada bajo a su hijo, durmiendo ajeno a la pesadilla que se vivía-aunque…_

_Su madre tomo su mano dandole un suave apretón._

_-Hiciste lo que creías correcto, es comprensible_

_-Lo traje a la guerra_

_-No estaremos en ella, dijiste que el lugar donde estaríamos seria seguro_

_-Papá dijo que estaba bien protegido_

_-Y confio en tu padre ¿tu?_

_Sonrió, él también lo hacia._

La separación, Omegas, Betas y Alfas. Con cada paso al interior de aquella construcción se podía observar, no era un hotel de lujo, no era el paraíso mencionado, no era un lugar de vacacionar.

-Papi…¿dónde estamos?

Estaba agotado, hambriento, sediento…su mirada recorriendo el campo frente a ellos, las pequeñas barracas que fungían como el lugar de descanso para ellos se veían terriblemente hechas, el sol elevándose en lo alto, ahí dentro debía ser un horno.

Un golpe en su brazo le hizo girar, se encontró con la misma Omega que había visto en el tren.

-Lo lamento

Al igual que él, no había soltado a su hijo.

-No…no te preocupes, estas…¿estas bien?

** _¡Documentos a la vista!_ **

-Tony…

No sabia si agradecer a su padre, pero el saber alemán en ese momento era…bastante útil.

-¿Qué…sabes qué dicen?

Observo a la mujer, rubia, piel blanca y ojos oscuros, un poco más baja que él y por supuesto, algo llenita a causa del embarazo, le sonrió.

-Vamos, ven con nosotros

_-Tenemos esta base al norte_

_-El Capitán América y su equipo continuaran desmantelando el sur_

_-¿Señor Stark?_

_-Tenia entendido, había problemas con la maquinaria encontrada en el último campo, escuche era parecida a lo que mi esposo había encontrado en su primer misión_

_-El armamento esta afuera, sabemos no es posible mantenerlo bajo tierra sin ocasionar una explosión_

_-Eso es correcto, puedo echar un vistazo_

_-Su padre nos aseguro que usted podía ayudarnos a…_

_-Si, si, si, lo sé eh…yo haré eso ¿dónde están las armas?_

-Tengo hambre…

Suspiró, besando la coronilla de su hijo sin dejar de mecerse tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo, y que él no enloqueciera. Sentado en la litera de en medio mientras esperaban que la barraca donde se encontraban se llenara, había contado más de 50 personas y aun seguían llegando, su madre ya dormía en la dura madera.

No estaba seguro, pero ser atrapado lejos del campamento había sido su salvación, el ejercito llegó de sorpresa, el pueblo se vio atacado y ellos terminaron acorralados, apartados, clasificados según su orden, el ejercito estadounidense: muertos.

Si, él era italiano.

No, no era americano.

No, no era del ejercito.

No, no entiendo que dice.

No, solo somos mi cachorro y mi madre.

No, no hablo Alemán.

No, no soy judio.

-Papi, tengo frio

_-Steve dijo que faltaba poco y atraparían a _ _S_ _chmidt_

_-Eso es bueno ¿cierto?_

_-Es un paso más cerca de terminar esta guerra-asintió-pronto terminara mamá_

_-Gracias al cielo_

_-¿Papá volvera pronto a casa, papi?_

_Rió, tomando en brazos a su hijo y besando su mejilla._

_-Pronto cachorro_

_-¿Y podemos ir a casa ya?_

_-Mañana ¿de acuerdo? solo termino unas cosas en la base y te prometo ir al pueblo, paseamos un rato antes de irnos ¿te agrada la idea?_

_-¿Podemos comprar chocolate?_

_-Esperemos encontrar, si_

_-¡Yei!_

_-Tony…_

_-¡Oh vamos madre! no tardaremos, será ida y vuelta_

_Su madre suspiró, viendo a su hijo y después a su nieto…negó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_-De acuerdo_

-¡Hey!

Aquella Omega también había sido ubicada con ellos, le sonrió y finalmente bajo al cachorro, sus ojos centrándose en éste, debía ser un año mayor que Peter, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

-Hola, yo…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, si, yo…esto es tan…no…no entiendo qué…

-Tranquila, ven, siéntate aquí-le hizo espacio junto a ellos-Peter mira-su hijo se enderezó, observando al otro niño

-¿Hola?

-Creo, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Mary, él es Harley

-Tony, y este pequeño es Peter

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Su cachorro, siempre tan directo, sonrió peinando su cabello.

-Es muy sociable

-Mas o menos, tu…

-¿Sabes que es este lugar?

Suspiró, mirando a su al rededor, algunos mirándoles y otros un poco más discretos, solo Omegas se encontraban en aquel lugar, hombres y mujeres, niños.

-Créeme-negó-esto no es nada

_Ignoró el silencio que generaba a su paso, caminando adentrándose en el bar, su sonrisa se formó al verle, corrió abrazándole por la espalda, su risa, relajada y alegre se escucho._

_-Tony…_

_-Tardaste demasiado_

_Ajenos ante la miradas puestas en ellos, juntaron sus labios, un beso lento y cálido, lleno de sentimientos no expresados con palabras, después de días sin verse._

_-Te extrañe Alfa_

-Quiero que me escuches con atención Peter, quiero que subas y te escondas ahí, no salgas, no hasta que yo y la abuela regresemos ¿entendiste?

-Pero yo quiero salir

-Te propongo algo, jugaremos a las escondidas ¿bien? te gustan los juegos ¿no?

-¡Si!

-Bien, entonces, no puedes permitir que nadie te vea, nadie, si escuchas ruido o voces no sales, no pueden verte Peter ¿entendiste?

-No salgo, esta bien, pero…

-No

-¿Y si tengo hambre? ¿y si quiero ir al baño?

-¿Por qué no le dejas salir? los niños están saliendo ¿no lo ves?

Levanto la mirada, todas las miradas puestas en él y su cachorro, la culpa carcomiéndole por dentro, el miedo…

-Yo…

El silbato y los gritos se escucharon fuera, acercándose poco a poco, la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

-Peter…-su mirada se poso en Harley-recuerda nuestro juego, nadie te ve, quédate con Harley

Nadie le presto atención, todos apresurándose a salir entre empujones y tirones, tomo la mano de Mary y salieron, confío en que su hijo obedecería.

-Tony ¿qué sucede?

-¿Crees que…?

-No lo sé madre, espero y si

_-¡Papi! ¡Papi mira! ¡El abuelo me hizo un carro!_

_Sonrió, viendo el pequeño auto de metal que su padre había estado trabajando desde hace un mes, lo había visto desde el comienzo, cuando Howard estuvo sin ideas y simplemente comenzó a armarlo._

_-Es hermoso Peter ¿diste las gracias?_

_-Si, ¿puedo pintarlo de color azul y rojo?_

_-Por supuesto bebé, del color que tu quieres_

_-¡Y una estrella! como la de papá ¿puedo papi? ¿puedo?_

El olor era insoportable, inundando el campo, la nube negra se cernía sobre ellos, la chimenea a lo lejos estaba encendida, la lluvia caía con fuerza y la ropa entre sus manos picaba.

-No entiendo porque hacemos esto, doblar ropa, no veo en que sea productivo

Su mirada se fijo en Mary, pálida ante el frío que se sentía, sus labios levemente azules, sus manos temblaban, como las de todos ahí, tragó, bajando la mirada a la ropa.

-Cuánto…-su lengua pasando por sus labios resecos-¿cuánto te falta?

-Tres meses, el doctor dijo que seria una niña

Habría deseado no saber, habría deseado no preguntar.

_-Miren quien llegó ¡hemos perdido al Capitán!_

_Rodó los ojos, eso no evito que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, prácticamente brinco a los brazos del Alfa mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio a Barnes._

_-Tony…_

_-Déjame ser_

_Por supuesto sabia el Alfa no le impediría nada, pero igual no se cansaría de reprocharle tantas veces pudiera._

_-¿Qué tal las cosas aquí Stark?_

_-Vete al demonio Barnes_

_Las risas de los Comandos se escucho en la carpa._

_-¿Y Peter?_

_-Inquieto como siempre ¿iras a verle?_

_-¿Esta aqui?_

_-Mi padre y sus inventos-se encogió de hombros-ya sabes como es Peter_

_-Un genio como tu_

_-Será el mejor_

-¿A dónde nos llevaran?

Tan solo unas semanas, volvían al tren, volvían a viajar…volvían a la incertidumbre.

-¿También tengo que jugar al escondite como aquí papi?

Honestamente, temía dónde irían.

-¿Me dirás ya qué sucede aquí?

-No se si sea buena idea…no se si…sea lo mejor y…-se detuvo, apretando con fuerza la mano de su hijo-¿dónde…?

No, no, no, no…su mirada buscando aquella cabellera rubia, aquellos ojos castaños, buscando…

-¿Papi, y mi abuela?

_-Tony, tengo un mal presentimiento_

_-Vamos madre, esta bien, el ejercito esta cerca, la base esta a pocos minutos de aquí ¿qué puede pasar?_

_Fue el silencio cuando estaban en el mercado, los murmullos, el grito…la explosión._

-No…¡No! ¡Peter! ¡Peter!

-¡Papi!

-¡Harley!

-¡Mami!

-¡Peter! ¡¡Peter!!

_-Prométeme entonces, que enviaras cartas, tantas como sean posible_

_-Todos los días, sin excepción_

_-Nos vemos en dos semanas Alfa_

_-Solo dos semanas Tony_

Leyó, con un nudo en la garganta, con el corazón al mil y con el terror a flor de piel aquellas letras en la entrada, aquella frase que quedaría grabada en su mente el resto de su vida.

_Arbeit macht frei_


	2. Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción de "Soldier" de Fleurie.

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía.**

“Steve escucha, necesito tus coordenadas para…”

-No hay tiempo, necesito hacer esto, necesito…

“Punk, cierra la boca y envía tus coordenadas”

-Bucky, Bucky puedes…

“Debes regresar”

-Debo hundirlo, es la única manera y…

“Rogers”

-Howard yo…

“Escúchame muy bien pedazo de idiota, vas a regresar aquí, vas a volver porque mi hijo esta desaparecido ¿escuchaste? Tony esta desaparecido, la base fue atacada, Hydra ataco la base ¡Tu Omega! ¡Mi hijo y nieto, mi esposa! ¡Están desaparecidos Rogers! ¡Hydra los tiene! ¡Ellos lo tienen!”

_-¡Papá! ¡Papá! mi papi dijo que iríamos de viaje ¿vendrás con nosotros?_

_Se agacho, quedando a la altura de su cachorro y sentándolo en su pierna, sonrió alborotando su cabello._

_-Lo siento cachorro, pero no puedo_

_-¡Ow! pero…_

_Beso su mejilla, abrazándole con fuerza._

_-Te prometo que nos veremos cuando regreses ¿bien?_

_-¿Y vamos a ir a casa?_

_-Si, podremos ir a esa feria que tu papi siempre te cuenta en sus historias_

_-¿Los tres?_

_-Los tres_

_-¿Promesa?_

_-Promesa_

Golpeó, con fuerza y destruyendo el marco de madera de la puerta. Respiraba entrecortadamente, a causa de la adrenalina, a causa de la frustración, a causa de la impotencia.

Observó, el cuerpo de las personas, algunas tambaleantes, otras ayudadas por los soldados, caminando fuera de aquella prisión, de aquel infierno en el que vivieron por tanto tiempo.

-Aun falta revisar las listas Steve

No era necesario, él sabia, no estaban aquí.

-Están vivos, lo sé

-Steve…

-¡Están vivos!-su puño impacto contra la madera, el escritorio se rompió ante el golpe-ellos están vivos, lo sé, yo lo sé Buck…

Jim llegó, su expresión provoco que ambos Alfas se tensaran, Steve vió la carta que le tendía, trago el miedo, tomo el sobre y lo abrió…

-¿Punk?

La carta se arrugo entre sus manos, el miedo y la desesperación invadiéndole.

-Howard-respiró hondo-esta hospitalizado

-¿Esta bien? ¿Qué…?

-Maria

-¿Los encontraron?

-Su lazo se rompió, esta muerta

_-Papá…¿qué haces?_

_-Peter, deberías estar durmiendo_

_Lo cargó, Bucky acercándose y sonriendo ante el pequeño quien bostezando, se tallaba un ojito ante el sueño._

_-No estabas durmiendo_

_-Tengo que trabajar cariño, papi estaba contigo_

_-Quiero que estes también_

_-Peter…_

_-Hace frío_

_-Ve a descansar Steve, mañana podremos continuar_

_Aceptó, por que incluso cuando quizo, deseaba pasar solo una noche mas con su familia, antes de partir._

-¿Punk?-Bucky entró, el sargento le había ordenado partir cuanto antes, Steve desapareció pocos minutos dieron el informe

-¿Dónde se metió?

-Espera Gabe, sabes como es esto ¡hey Punk! ¿Steve?

-¡Aqui esta!

La carpa que el coronel Phillip había puesto para él estaba vacía, el rubio se encontraba ahí, sentado en la silla tras el escritorio y entre sus manos unas hojas, su cabeza baja mientras sus hombros se sacudían.

-Steve…

Se acercó a él, acuclillándose y esperando.

-Están vivos

-Steve…

-Necesito encontrarlos

Las hojas, la lista de los presos enviados a Auschwitz, circulados con tinta roja dos nombres resaltaban.

-Tu Omega definitivamente es terco

Le abrazó, dejándole llorar porque no podía imaginar lo que seria estar en su lugar, porque no podía imaginarse cargando aquel peso.

-Los encontraremos Punk, los encontraremos

_-¡¡Papá!!_

_El escudo cayó con un golpe sordo, sus brazos libres para recibir a su cachorro, estaba más grande a como recordaba, con solo 5 años y su niño había crecido dos centímetros. Sonrió, respirando su olor dulce y repartiendo besitos en su rostro porque ¡dios! cuanto lo había extrañado._

_-Peter_

_-¡Volviste! ¡Volviste! Papi dijo que lo harías, papi siempre tiene la razón ¿verdad?_

_Sonrió, peinando su flequillo._

_-Si, tu papi siempre tiene la razón_

_Levantó la mirada, Tony se encontraba observándoles desde la carpa que tenían asignada, sus sonrisa brillante, sus ojos iluminados, lleno de felicidad, de orgullo, de alivio._

_-Regresaste soldado_

Alemania estaba perdida, la guerra había sido ganado, dos años, dos largos y angustiosos años en incertidumbre, en ignorancia…para no encontrarlos.

Corrió, entrando en cada barraca, en cada oficina, en cada estructura, entre enfermos, entre moribundos…los gritos de sus compañeros a lo lejos, tratando de alcanzarle, seguirle…rostros, agotados, cansados, enfermos…pero ninguno el que buscaba.

-¿Tony Stark?

Desesperación. El lugar era enorme, miles de personas caminaban, si pudieran correrían.

-Peter, Peter Stark

-¿Eres Steve Rogers?

Se detuvo, el rostro delgado de una mujer le miraba, se apresuro junto a ella, sosteniéndola cuando le vio tambalearse.

-Soy Steve Rogers

La sonrisa, sus dientes amarillos, su rostro delgado, con oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos, podía ver marcados sus huesos bajo su piel, igual que el resto de los sobrevivientes, vistiendo con esa ropa de rayas blancas y negras, tan delgada y sucia.

-Me llamo May, May Parker…-le ayudo a sentarse-conocí a Tony, Anthony

Tembló, con miedo y temor, con emoción y desesperación.

-Sabes…ellos…Peter, tenia un cachorro, ellos…

-Si, los soldados se llevaron a un grupo de prisioneros, los cachorros y él fueron seleccionados

-¿Dónde?

-Allá-miró la dirección señalada-partieron ayer en la madrugada, cuando supieron de la caída comenzaron a matar a todos los que pudieron, algunos como nosotros nos escondimos, pero el pequeño Harley fue encontrado y Tony no permitiría que le mataran, se los llevaron, los tres

La madrugada. El ejercito estaba barriendo territorio, pero definitivamente no pensarían en ir al norte, y quizá por esa misma razón, era el mejor camino para huir.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Él jamas perdió la esperanza que le encontrarías, sálvales

_-¡Bu!_

_Los gritos infantiles se escucharon por toda la base, pero Steve poco le importo, alzando a su cachorro y sacándole de la maleta donde el muy pilló se había escondido, Howard seguro seria muy feliz al saber, su ropa seguro estaría arrugada y manchada por el lodo que los zapatos de su hijo tenían._

_-Te encontré_

_Peter solo rió, agitándose entre sus brazos, le bajo tras darle un beso en su mejilla, viéndole correr al otro lado de la carpa, sonrió al verle tratando de subir al regazo de Tony._

_-¡Papi arriba! ¡Arriba!_

_-Espera amor, necesito…espera…Peter…¡Steve!_

_Rió en voz baja, acercándose y levantando de nuevo a su cachorro, besando la mejilla de su Omega._

_-¡Te encontramos papi!_

_-Lo sé, es fantástico, ahora espera un minuto corazón, papi necesita terminar con este…_

_-¿Escondidas otra vez?_

_-¡Abuelo!_

_Steve sonrió, nada avergonzado ante la mirada que le dirigió el Alfa, mirada acusadora que se desvaneció cuando Peter se estiro a él._

_-Papá y yo encontramos a mi papi_

_-Vaya, seguro fue muy difícil para ustedes_

_Se mordió la lengua al ver al castaño resoplar, terminando de anotar algo en la libreta respecto a, seguramente, una nueva arma._

_-Tony deja eso_

_-¡Oh calla papá! ayer te quejabas porque no había terminado con esto y…_

_-Nop-Peter negó-papá es bueno encontrando cosas ¡me encontré a mi en la maleta! y estaba muy calladito_

_-En la maleta…¡ah! la maleta ¿mi maleta?_

_-Es la más grande_

_-Por supuesto que si_

_-¿Abuelo jugamos a las escondidas?_

_-¡Oh! no cachorro, juega con tus papis, soy un hombre viejo y cansado_

_Tony hizo un sonido de “aja”._

_-Pero…eso es injusto, papá siempre me encuentra, más rápido que papi_

_-Siempre voy a encontrarte Peter-prometió-donde sea que te escondas_

-¡Allá!

La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, uno de los soldados hablo por la radio, vieron a los Nazis unos metros más allá, listos para disparar los prisioneros frente a ellos….Tony estaba ahí, abrazando a su hijo y otro niño. El enemigo entró en pánico al verles.

El sonido de las armas se escucho, los cuerpos de los primeros comenzaron a caer.

-¡TONY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer XD


	3. Love has no limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción de "Love has no limits" de Fleurie.

**Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía.**

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron lo único que vio fue blanco, sabanas, colchón, paredes, puerta...su brazo estaba conectado a una IV, se levantó, quitándose la aguja, tropezando mientras se incorporaba y...no seria un experimento, no seria un conejillo de indias, no moriría de esa forma, no...

-Peter...

Los niños, Harley, Peter...¿dónde estaba? sus bebés...

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, las paredes se elevaban sobre él...tenia que salir, huir, encontrar a sus cachorros, escapar, solo...abrió la puerta y corrió, huyendo de todos los doctores y enfermeros, huyendo de los soldados, los soldados...

-¡No!

Alguien le detuvo, unos brazos cerrandose en torno a él, aprisionándolo, no moriría, no sin luchar, no sin...sus bebés.

-¡No! ¡NO!

Gritos, voces....apenas distinguia algo, el aire no llegaba, no iba morir, no queria morir...

-Esta bien, esta bien, shh...estoy aquí, estoy aquí Tony, estoy aquí amor...

Temblaba, su cuerpo sacudiéndose atrapado en un cuerpo grande, un cuerpo que conocía, y el aroma..._ese_ aroma...

-Ste-eve...

-Estoy aquí, estas a salvo, estas a salvo...

La escena que daban seguramente era desgarradora, en cuanto escucho el escándalo supo lo que sucedía, dejo a los cachorros con Howard antes de salir y encontrar a su Omega luchando contra un grupo de médicos deteniéndole por llegar a la salida, el terror se podía sentir. A penas fue consciente de apartar a todo aquel que detenía a su Omega antes de poder abrazarle, sostuvo su cuerpo débil y tembloroso, escucho sus sollozos, bocanas de aire ante la angustia que sentía.

Su aroma se extendió, cubriéndoles e intentando calmarle, parecieron horas cuando finalmente Tony fue consciente de su presencia, todo ese tiempo luchando, peleando...

-No más, no más amor, estoy aquí, estoy aquí...

Su Omega se abrazó a él, llorando desconsolado, aliviado, no lo soltaría, no lo dejaría ni un minuto lejos de su vista...nunca más.

-Alfa...

-Shh...estoy aquí, estas a salvo

Tony cayó dormido minutos después, el resto del personal había regresado a sus funciones.

-Capitán Rogers

-Estará con lo cachorros-ordenó, podía imaginar porque actuó así cuando despertó sólo

Cargo el delgado cuerpo del castaño, cuando llegó a la habitación donde los cachorros y el resto de sus amigos se encontraban ya había una tercera cama instalada, la mirada de Howard se detuvo en su compañero, alivio y tristeza.

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama cuando, al intentar recostar a su Omega, Tony comenzó a angustiarse, el fuerte agarre que tenia en su uniforme, como si temiera que en algún momento desapareciera, apenas se aflojo un poco.

-¿Qué dijeron los doctores?

-Lo mismo de siempre-Steve susurró, su mirada centrada en el delgado resorte de su compañero, paso una mano por su mejilla-tardara uno meses en recuperarse, pero nunca por completo, el medico dijo que necesitaba reposo, al parecer han detectado un problema en su corazón pero no están seguros

-¿Y los cachorros?

Steve suspiró, elevando la mirada y viendo a los dos niños durmiendo en las grandes camas.

-Al parecer, aunque están desnutridos no hay tanto problema, seguramente Tony les daba su porción de comida...-cerró los ojos, parecía que fue ayer cuando apenas, un minuto tarde y su familia estaría muerta

-Están a salvo Steve-Howard le sonrió-esa de regreso...gracias por salvarles, por regresarme a mi hijo

No estaba seguro de estar aliviado, sí, la guerra había generado algunos traumas en él y el resto de los soldados, pero seguramente no era nada comparado a los que su Omega y cachorros pasaron.

-¿Qué hay del otro niño?

-Tony le adoptó-podía sentir el lazo que su Omega había formado con el otro niño

-¿Vas a adoptarle, Punk?

Sonrió a su hermano.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo eh hecho?

Bucky le devolvió la sonrisa, hacia años que no veía aquella sonrisa en el rubio y era agradable poder verle tan relajado, lo merecía, un poco de paz, todos ellos.

_-Steve Rogers-Tony sonrió-cruzaría el mundo entero por asegurarme que fueras mío ¿escuchaste? así que no me vengas con tu discurso absurdo que no eres el Alfa adecuado para mi solo por ser enano y sexy ¿me escuchaste?_

_-Pero..._

_-Y es cuando debes decirme algo locamente cursi porque sino te juro que el próximo cachorro que tengamos lo nombrare sin pedir tu opinión ¿entonces? estoy esperando Rogers_

-Steve...

Se levantó del sillón, acercándose rápidamente a la cama donde su Omega descansaba, sonrió, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

-Hola Tony-vio sus lágrimas, y sintió las propias caer por sus mejillas-Hola amor

-Sabia que vendrias

Sonrió, ahogando un sollozo y apretando un poco más su mano ahora con ambas manos.

-Tony...

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de su Omega quien, contrario a lo ordenado de mantenerse recostado, se sentó enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras sus manos apretaban la camisa del Alfa.

-Te extrañe...

-Te extrañe igual, estaba tan preocupado y yo...perdóname Tony, debí llegar antes, debí...te amo, dios te amo tanto...

Y es que temía despertar, encontrarse en medio del campo, en batalla y...un minuto, solo un minuto.

_-¿Qué quieres hacer después de esto?_

_-¿Cuando terminé la guerra?_

_-Si_

_-Creo...me gustaría ir a la playa, Peter seria feliz ahí estoy seguro, California tal vez_

_-No conozco California_

_-Entonces eso es-Tony le sonrió-después de esto nos iremos a un lugar cálido, cerca de la costa, compraremos una casa junto al mar, te encantara_

_-Pero..._

_-Vamos, si no quieres entonces solo de vacaciones ¿te parece?_

_-Un lugar cálido...-sonrió-me agrada la idea_

-¡PAPÁ!

Su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande, fue Bucky quien detuvo al cachorro, dandole tiempo de dejar a Tony junto a Howard y acercarse tomando a su cachorro en brazos.

-Peter

-¡Papi dijo que vendrías! ¡Dijo que si Harley y yo nos escondíamos de los soldados y estábamos callados tu vendrías! ¡Papi tenia razón!

El nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar, se limitó a acercar más a su niño y besar sus cabellos.

-Fuiste un niño muy valiente

-Si, cuide a papi y Harley, fui buen niño ¿ya podemos ir a la feria? papi prometio que iríamos cuando llegaras ¿podemos?

Rió, a pesar de todo Tony logro que su niño mantuviera aquella inocencia a pesar de las circunstancias, su Omega era solo...maravilloso.

-Si Pet, iremos a la feria

El cachorro sonrió, abrazándose y enterrando su naricita en su cuello.

-Te extrañe mucho, pero fui valiente

-Mi bebé...también te extrañe cachorro

_-Papá_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Amas mucho a papi?_

_Steve levantó la mirada del mapa frente a él y miro a su niño._

_-Por supuesto que si bebé, los amo a ambos_

_-¿Cómo cuánto?_

_-¡Oh! bueno...mucho_

_-¿Pero cuánto? diez, mil, tres mil, tres millones..._

_El rubio rió, acercándose al menor y alzándole._

_-No puedo darle un número cariño, los amo demasiado_

_-¿Infinito?_

_-Infinito es...poco, solo...mi amor por ustedes no tiene límites_

_-¡Oh! yo también te amo, mucho, de aquí a la luna_

_-Vaya, eso es...gracias_

_-De nada_

_-¿Qué hay de tu papi?_

_-Lo quiero mucho, como de aquí al sol y de regreso_

_-Vaya...bueno, supongo que debo hacer méritos no_

_Peter rió._

_-Papá eres tonto_

_-¡Yo tonto! ahora veras enano..._

-Hola bebé, hola cariño

La mirada tímida del cachorro le observó, Harley alzo sus bracitos buscando a Tony, el Omega sonrió.

-¡Harley! mira, él es mi papá ¿recuerdas lo que dijo papi? ¡papá llegó!

-Deja que despierte Peter, Harley bebé

Tony abrazó al cachorro, Harley era tímido desde hace un tiempo, poco después de que su madre muriera, entendía su estado.

-Esta bien Har, es Steve, mi Alfa y el padre de Peter

-Hola cariño-Steve se acercó, tomando una de las manitas del cachorro-hola bebé, no te preocupes cachorro, ya estas a salvo

Steve no necesito escuchar la pregunta del castaño, le sonrió, por supuesto que aceptaba al cachorro, Harley y Peter eran ahora suyos e iba a protegerles.

El silencioso _Gracias_ de su Omega le partió el corazón, se limitó a besar su frente.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso enfrentarme a un ejercito Nazi por encontrarles

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tony finalmente durmió, Steve estaba ahí, estaba a salvo, estaban a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer XD

**Author's Note:**

> Información extra:
> 
> Tony trabaja como ayudante de Howard con respecto a las armas dentro del ejercito.
> 
> Steve y Tony están casados y enlazados.
> 
> Peter tiene al rededor de 5 años.
> 
> Arbeit macht frei frase alemana cuyo significado es "El trabajo libera", para aquellos que no saben, esta frase se encontraba en los campos de concentración, utilizado como un lema. 
> 
> El primer campo donde llegaron fue Płaszów y en donde Maria se quedo.
> 
> El campo a donde Tony y Peter fueron transportados al final es Auschwitz.
> 
> ¿Dudas?
> 
> Gracias por leer XD


End file.
